wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ameth'Aran
thumb|The ruins of Ameth'Aran To the southeast of Auberdine in Darkshore (43,60) you will find the ruins of Ameth'Aran. It is now inhabited by the restless spirits of the Highborne that once dwelt within its walls, but it used to be a place where the servants of Azshara freely practiced their powerful magics. The Night Elves have few records from the time around the War of the Ancients, especially near the destruction of the Well of Eternity. Given the upheaval and cataclysmic events that were taking place, it is no big surprise. But in ruins lie two large ancient tablets, scrawled with the stories of Ameth'Aran and its fall... The Lay of Ameth'Aran Long had the children of the stars dwelled upon the banks of the shimmering waters of the Eternal Well. To all was known that Elune, light of the eternal twilight, aspect and goddess of the moon, dwelt within its waters at such time that she rested from her works. Upon the shores of the Well did the children of the stars, favored of Elune, build their homes even as their gaze was trained ever skyward, into the moonlit night. Though there were many towns and places of habitation constructed upon the lakeshore, Ameth'Aran40,61 and Bashal'Aran villages were the foremost. Having the touch of Azshara, the Kaldorei's beloved Queen, in their creation. Her favored servitors, those of the Highborne, she brought to the twin towns to reside, and to govern them she placed Athrikus Narassin. Though it would be that he would spend most of his days in his Tower of Althalaxx, some ways removed of the towns. His second, a mage known of his prowess in the arcane arts as much as with his physical abilities was Asterion, who lived among the people of Bashal'Aran, and went many times to Ameth'Aran to see to the needs and wants of its people. And so it was upon the shores of the Well of Eternity, the twin towns grew and prospered, while the world beneath the stars fell slowly to madness. The Fall of Ameth'Aran The earth trembled as the ancient trees in the enchanted forest were uprooted and toppled. The groves and glades tended by the sons and daughters of Cenarius and the stone towers of the children of the stars were brought to the rolling ground. There was our queen, radiant even in the desperation. In the chaos that was the battles, the enchanted sky changed colors with the discharge of magic. With the explosions that threatened to tear the world asunder. Brother fought brother, Chosen fought blessed. It was not all the Highborne that fought, some stood transfixed as the madness took them. Mighty cities and humble towns alike were felled around them. In Ameth'Aran, all was in ruins. Its people clinging to the ground as though that might spare them from the destruction. It was then that Athrikus Narassin, favored of Azshara appeared to guide them to safety. With a spell he could protect them. He would say. While around them, brother and sister, father and mother perished. They would have life eternal, and have naught to fear from the Great Sundering that was to come. es:Ameth'Aran Category:Night elf territories Category:Ruins